Coyote
The Good News The Gaian victory in 1985 that led to the capping of Basin F. and saving Denver from the ancient Thunder Wyrm was not something predicted or prophecized- by the Garou. However, the creation of the Medicine Bag Caern did something behind the scenes. The pact formed with Coyote and Fox played no small part in ending Luna's mystical imperative upon Coyote's favorite children: the Nuwisha. When Coyote was successfully invoked and brought into manifestation by the founding "Garou" of Redemption's Road, several of this venerated mystics were in fact not Garou at all. Gaia's tricksters were able to fulfill an unspoken and barely understood prophecy of their own- and Coyote let out a long, long joyous laugh that resounded through the heavens: he was able to call his Children home. Since then, when a new young Nuwisha is initiated into the Trickster's Brood, one of the seasoned Umbral travelers returns home- and often to the Mile High protectorate. The Nuwisha still question the ways and test the resolve of Gaia's other Shifters. They are all still Ragabash by nature and take up the auspice exclusively. However, its becoming more common for them to interact with each other, the Corax, and even the Garou and Bastet in ways that benefit the young caern of laughter. Redemption's Road is a symbol of the new Age in which the Apocalypse has not yet happened- at least, not in the ways that the Prophecy of the Phoenix predicted. It is a tiny and fragile place of joy and hope as the world enters the nadir upon the Wheel of Ages. The Bad News Its rare for a caern to have two totems. Coyote and Fox seem to compliment each other well- both are tricksters, both totems of cunning, the spirits of each brood seem to frolic about without much competition in the eyes of the naive Garou. But from the founding of the caern itself, the two totems have had a complicated relationship that's just plain natural for two Tricksters- its a game of "one-upmanship." Coyote has the Nuwisha and loves to encourage them to beguile and teach the Garou that guard his new home. What's a Fox to do when he's being bragged at and teased about having no Chosen People of his own? He cheats. The Pooka are not a Shifting Breed at all... by the arguments of both the Fera and the Fae. However, upon the Pooka of Denver, most especially the Fox Pooka of Denver, Fox has laid his claim and calls them "His Children" and flaunts them at Coyote, bragging about their own antics and accomplishments. "Whatever a Nuwisha can do, a Pooka can do better!" Fox exclaims. Coyote narrows his eyes a little, the grin not fading from his face. Game is on. The Garou and even the Nuwisha and Pooka are oblivious. So too are mages who have Coyote or Fox avatars or animal familiars. The spirits themselves are aware that the two Tricksters are at play and their definition of "play" is something even the rest of the Umbrood watches with a mixture of curiosity and dread. There are rumors that Coyote has added a Namer named Sophie into the game and that Fox plots a new gambit of his own. Category:Garou Category:Spirits Category:Metaplot Category:Changeling Category:Fera Category:Pooka Category:Nuwisha